The UnInebriated Mistletoe Occurence
by oopsabird
Summary: Loud Christmas music, the drunkness of others, and Howard Walowitz are the main causes of Sheldon and Penny's first kiss. Shenny, because I ship like a navy. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. My very first fanfic, now with a second chapter. On an indefinite hiatus until I can gather up some inspiration and replace the draft of Ch 3 that was lost with my iPod.
1. The UnInebriated Mistletoe Experience

The Un-Inebriated Mistletoe Occurrence

_A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Review, but go easy on me. ONE-SHOT. Shenny of course._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory or any of its characters. If I did Shenny would be more than just a hypothetical paradox couple, believe me. Though how I wish I had a Sheldon of my very own. Sigh. One can only dream.<em>

* * *

><p>It is Christmas Eve in Pasadena, and the guys (and Penny) are hosting a Christmas party. Originally, it had just been Stuart and a couple other friends, but somehow the little get-together has turned into quite the wild holiday party.<p>

It is several hours in, and Raj is in the kitchen, hitting on Leslie Winkle, and Leslie is (surprisingly) hitting back. An extremely drunk Leonard disappeared long ago to his bedroom with a very tipsy Amy (of all people), much to her giggly delight. Howard is making good use of his mistletoe hat on Bernadette (and if she minds, she isn't showing). Sheldon has remained rooted to his "spot" the entire night, and is now sending one of his "brain-frying" stares at the random couple making out on the rest of the couch.

Sheldon is in fact somewhat pleasantly surprised, when the couple wanders to the kitchen for more drinks, and a rather stressed Penny plops down beside him.

Had it been anyone else, he would have ignored them altogether, but this is Penny, and seeing her upset always makes Sheldon feel obligated to make her happy again.

"Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon?" she sighs.

"It would seem there is something bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me Sheldon." she huffs.

"Untrue. Not only do you seem physically exhausted, but you are more irritable than usual, and you seem to be scanning the vicinity for what I presume would be alcohol. Clearly, something is weighing on you mind, so to speak." He shifts a few inches closer, the same corny Christmas music that has been playing for the past few hours is making it hard to hear her. "Speaking of which, I am surprised that you are not already thoroughly intoxicated. That serves as yet another clear indicator that something is indeed wrong."

Of course. But that's Sheldon for you. He can read her like an open book, and for some reason, she no longer seems to mind. "Alright sweetie, you got me. I had a drink earlier on at the start of the party, but then one of my ex-boyfriends showed, up, and I had to chase him off, and then KURT of all the guys in the world was here, and he was hitting on me, and then Leonard and… ummm… Sheldon sweetie, I don't know how to say this, but Amy and Leonard went off to his room a little while ago. Sorry you had to hear this." And yet inside, she doesn't feel sorry at all. She snickers. "Priya is gonna be mad, though. Heeheeh. Oh I'm so sorry Sheldon; I should be more sensitive about Amy."

She shifts closer, she wants to be sure of his response, and the music isn't helping.

"Curiously enough, I do not feel the mixture of jealousy and resentment that should be present in this situation. If anything, I feel a certain sense of relief, which is curious in and of itself." He too moves a little nearer, somebody has started a conga line, and their drunken "rocking around the living room" is making conversation next to impossible.

"Ya don't say?" Penny inquires. She is definitely inside his personal space now, but if Sheldon notices, for once he doesn't care.

"Well yes I do say, what part of me-" but he is cut off by Howard, still in his mistletoe hat, popping his head in beside them as he passes by on the conga line.

"Hey guys! You should be dancing, what're you doing over he-" and then it is his turn to be cut off.

Because Penny takes one look at the mistletoe dangling above the heads of her and her beautiful mind genius guy, and then she does something that she has secretly longed for ever since they first met.

She leans forward, puts one hand on the back of his head, and kisses Doctor Sheldon Cooper square on the lips.

At first he is stiff and scared, and Penny fears she's broken him, and the he relaxes and kisses her back, one hand tangling in her hair, the other resting on her hip.

And neither one of them notices Bernadette snapping her fingers in front of a frozen Howard's face; they don't notice the too-loud Christmas tunes, or how the conga line has crashed into a tangled pile of disgruntled limbs when it reached an abrupt stop at Howard's rear. They don't hear Raj's glass shatter when it falls to the floor.

Penny and Sheldon are completely lost in each other, and when they finally do break apart, it is of their own accord, and has nothing to do with Howard coming to and shouting "What the frak?" in their ears.

"Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Kissing under mistletoe is a non-optional social convention, sweetie."

"I see. Was that the only reason?"

A long pause. "No Sheldon."

"I see." Another awkward pause, both still oblivious to the commotion coming from their friends, both with their fingers still laced in one another's hair. Any thought of germs or pathogens is whiped from Sheldon's mind by the fire that is Penny's touch. Suddenly, they kiss again, more passionately this time. It is even longer before they break apart.

"Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon?"

"Are you sure you aren't inebriated?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Enjoy, review, and perhaps I'll someday write another one! Also I edited out all the errors I could find and fixed the tense change, so now it should all be perfect!_


	2. The Daybreak Recollection

The Daybreak Recollection

**AN: So, after publishing my first ever fanfiction, The Un-Inebriated Mistletoe Occurrence, I received several reviews saying that readers wanted a continuation of that story. So, here it is! And for those of you who don't like reading present-tense, well, that's the way I write this stuff, so let it go or don't read it! I appreciate criticism, but that's my writing style, and it makes my work unique! But enough of that, on with the chapter! And off with your heads! Joking, joking, you can keep your heads! But read!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Big Bang Theory, and I'm making a million dollars a day off this fic! Oh wait, no, sorry, don't sue me; I'm just a high school student trying to pay her way to Quebec. Any lawsuit would be harsh and mean. Chuck and Bill own BBT (I'm assuming?)**

* * *

><p>Penny wakes up when her pillow starts talking.<p>

"Penny." This is new.

"Penny." She better see what the pillow wants. She's pretty sure it's not a pillow now, although it sounds familiar.

Waking up a little more, Penny notices that whatever she is laying on her stomach atop of is decidedly bony. Really curious now, she opens her eyes.

And sees bright orange.

What the frak?

She lifts her head to look her not-a-pillow in the eye.

And sees blue.

Bright, blazing, electric blue eyes, wide open and staring straight at her. For a moment, she is mesmerised by the eyes, the most beautiful she has ever seen. And then it clicks. She knows who her pillow is now.

"Sheldon?"

"Penny," he states simply, with a little smile, a real smile. "Merry Saturnalia."

Penny props herself up on his chest. She's lying on top of Sheldon, their heads in his spot on the guys' couch. Thankfully, they're both still clothed, she in her little "Santa's Helper" suit, and he in his garish orange and green. His hair looks a little rumpled, though, and is that lipstick on his jaw?

Suddenly the events of last night come rushing back to Penny through the haze of sleep. Amy and Leonard. Howard's mistletoe hat. Her kissing Sheldon.

**Kissing** Sheldon!

Kissing **Sheldon!**

"Penny?" Her thoughts must show on her face, he looks genuinely concerned, but she knows that his super endemic memory thingy will kick in real soon, and then his only concern will be the germs, the human contact. "Is something troubling you?"

_Yeah,_ Penny thinks, _I kissed you, and in about ten seconds you're going to dump me on the floor and run for the Purell._

So before he even has a chance, Penny gets up, even though she can clearly see the shock, confusion, and sadness on his face, and goes to the door. She opens it and looks back at him sadly, still frozen in shock to the couch.

"I'm sorry." And then she's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dunnnn! Cliff-hanger! Mwuahahahahaha! Well, there ya go! This chapter was just nibbling away at me, it had to get out, and now it has! Be free. Live long and prosper, and have many children! I won't leave you all hanging for too long, don't you worry!<strong>

**PS: I see you all there favoriting but not reviewing! Do it! Review it! More will come soon, you won't wait too much longer!**


End file.
